The Darkness of New-Leaf
by Turquoisetiger12
Summary: Blossomleaf is a warrior in RippleClan, she is living a happy life until something dark stirs in the forest. Not only does it lurk on water and land but in her dreams... (Rated T just because :P)
1. Allegiances

**Author Note:** Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I do sincerely apologise if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors 😃 I do plan to add a few of your guys OC's into my story, as this is a warrior cat fanfiction! 😝 I will be writing from the Blossomleaf's POV as she is my OC, so here are the allegiances…

 **Allegiances**

 **RIPPLECLAN**

LEADER **OCEANSTAR** \- LIGHT BROWN SHE-CAT WITH 4 WHITE SOCKS, A WHITE TAIL TIP AND OCEAN BLUE EYES

DEPUTY **NEWTPOOL-** DARK GRAY TOM WITH AMBER EYES AND A SCARRED LEFT SHOULDER BLADE

MEDICINE CAT **CHERRYDOWN** \- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH PALE GINGER SPLODGES AND YELLOW EYES

WARRIORS (toms & she-cats without kits)

 **WILLOWSTREAM** \- SANDY YELLOW TABBY SHE-CAT WITH EMERALD COLOURED EYES **  
**

 **GORSETAIL** \- WHITE AND GINGER TOM WITH BLUE EYES **  
**

 **RIVERPOOL** \- LIGHT GRAY SHE-CAT WITH YELLOW EYES(apprentice Otterpaw) **  
**

 **TOADFOOT** -MUDDY COLOURED TOM WITH A LONG WHITE STRIPE RUNNING FROM HEAD TO TAIL WITH A STUMPY TAIL

 **SHELLMIST** \- WHITE SHE CAT WITH BROWNPAWS,FACE AND EARS **  
**

 **SWIFTBLAZE** \- A RARE TORTOISESHELL TOM WITH ONE GREEN AND ONE YELLOW EYE

 **MOTHFALL** \- A BLACK AND WHITE SHE-CAT WITH A BUSHY TAIL AND SCARRED SHOULDER **  
**

 **NIGHTBREEZE** \- HANDSOME TOM WITH DARKER GRAY STRIPES, ONE WHITE PAW AND YELLOW EYES

 **BLOSSOMLEAF** \- PALE BROWN SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

 **BRAMBLESTEP** \- DARK BROWN TOM WITH GOLDEN EYES(apprentice Echopaw)

 **HOLLYLEAP** \- BLACK SHE-CAT WITH UNUSUALLY PURPLE EYES **  
**

 **GRAYSTORM** \- SPLOTCHY WHITE AND GRAY TOM **  
**

 **LIONFUR** \- BEIGE TOM WITH DARKBROWN EYES (apprentice Thistlepaw)

APPRENTICES (In training to become warriors)

 **OTTERPAW** \- DARK BROWN SHE CAT WITH A LIGHTER UNDERBELLY

 **ECHOPAW** \- SILVER GRAY SHE CAT WITH BLUE EYES

 **THISTLEPAW** \- DAPPLED GRAY TOM WITH ORANGE EYES

QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **SPARROWLEAF** \- TORTOISESHELL SHE CAT EXPECTING LIONFUR'S KITS

 **CEDARCLAN**

LEADER **BRACKENSTAR** \- GINGER TOM WITH GRAY EYES

DEPUTY **LITTLETAIL** \- WHITE SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES AND GRAY SPLODGES

MEDICINE CAT **FALLENCLAW** \- BLUE-GRAY TOM WITH NO CLAWS

WARRIORS (toms & she-cats without kits)

 **YELLOWEAR** \- SANDY SHE-CAT WITH A BITTER PERSONALITY

 **DAPPLEPELT** \- PALE TABBY TOM WITH GREEN EYES

 **INKFOOT** \- HONEY COLOURED SHE-CAT WITH 4 BLACK PAWS

 **DAISYPOOL** \- DAPPLED GRAY SHE-CAT

 **TIGERMIST** \- STRIPEY BROWN TOM WITH WHITE SPLOTCHES

 **BERRYFUR-** BLACK- ALMOST DARK PURPLE TOM

 **HEATHERCLOUD** \- BLACK AND WHITE PRETTY SHE-CAT

 **DOVEFIRE** \- WHITE AND GRAY TABBY SHE CAT

 **MISTYPOOL** \- BROWN SHE CAT WITH WHITE SPOTS

 **FEATHERDASH** \- YELLOW TOM WITH AMBER EYES

 **RAVENEYE** \- DARK BROWN SHE-CAT WITH SHARP VISION

 **OWLWING** \- TORTOISESHELL SHE CAT WITH MOSTLY WHITE PATCHES

APPRENTICES (In training to become warriors)

 **LONGPAW** \- ORANGE TOM WITH LONG LIMBS

 **ROBINPAW** \- BROWN SHE-CAT WITH A REDDISH CHEST

 **LEAFPAW** \- GRAY SHE-CAT WITH LEOPARD SPOTS

 **DARKPAW** \- DARK BROWN TOM WITH BLUE EYES

 **LEMONPAW** \- YELLOW SHE CAT WITH GREEN EYES

QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **BRIARBLADE** \- SILVERY TABBY SHE-CAT WITH BROWN EYES

ELDERS

 **TINYSPECKLE** \- BLACK TOM WITH A WHITE BELLY AND PAWS

 **FROSTCLAN**

LEADER **SNOWSTAR** DUSTY BROWN SHE-CAT

DEPUTY **REDEAR** WHITE TOM WITH REDDISH EARS

MEDICINE CAT **RUNNINGWING** DARK GINGER SHE CAT WITH AMBER EYES

WARRIORS (toms & she-cats without kits)

 **LOUDFOOT** \- VERY DARK GRAY TOM WITH A HEAVY STEP

 **OAKWHISKER** \- TAN COLURED TOM WITH GREEN EYES

 **ICEWING** \- PURE WHITE SHE CAT WITH BLUE EYES AND LONG FUR

 **SNOWLEAF** \- WHITE SHE CAT WITH DARKER GRAY STRIPES

 **FEATHERFLIGHT** \- SMALL YELLOW SHE-CAT

 **LONGFACE** \- HANDSOME GRAY TABBY TOM

 **BARKEAR-** SCARRED BLACK TOM WITH ONE EAR

 **OWLSONG** \- PRETTY BLUE-GRAY SHE-CAT

 **ROBINFALL** \- BLACK AND WHITE SHE CAT

APPRENTICES (In training to become warriors)

 **LILYPAW** \- FAWN COLOURED SHE-CAT

 **GLADEPAW** \- BEIGE TOM WITH HAZEL EYES

QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kit)

 **SPECKLEPELT** \- VERY PALE BROWN SHE CAT

 **BREEZECLAN**

LEADER **NIGHTSTAR** \- ALL BLACK TOM WITH GREEN EYES

DEPUTY **THORNGORSE** \- MUSCULAR WHITE SHE-CAT

MEDICINE CAT **LADYBUG** \- VERY DARK ORANGE SHE-CAT

WARRIORS (toms & she-cats without kits)

 **FASTPELT** \- GINGER TABBY TOM WITH AMBER EYES

 **FLAMEPELT** \- WIRY GRAY SHE CAT WITH A BLIND EYE

 **ORANGEFOOT** \- WHITE TOM WITH 4 ORANGE PAWS

 **BARLEYBERRY** \- SMALL GENTLE SHE-CAT WITH A BLACK PELT

 **TINYEAR** \- WHITE AND BLACK HANDSOME DAPPLED TOM

 **PARSLEYFACE** \- TALL SKINNY TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES

APPRENTICES (In training to become warriors)

 **LUNARPAW** \- PALE SILVER PRETTY SHE-CAT

 **TAWNYPAW** \- REDDISH BROWN TOM WITH A LONG TAIL

 **PALEPAW** \- PALE GRAY AND WHITE TOM

ELDERS 

**APPLEGORSE** \- BLIND SHE-CAT WITH A SANDY YELLOW PELT


	2. Prologue

Blossomleaf sat by the river, she had always found the water peaceful and calming. She sighed, her small frame shuddered as a gust of wind blew her light-brown pelt. The she-cat knew she was dreaming but this dream felt so real it was… well it was unreal.

She gave a small flick of her tail before curling it neatly around her paws wondering whether this was how it felt when Oceanstar or Cherrydown visited the 'Moonpool'. She would never know it was not her duty to dwell on prophecies. She turned her head to look further up the now calm river, blinking as it began to darken in colour.

Blossomleaf blinked a couple of times her green eyes dulling with confusion as the stream begun to change to a deep crimson red & continued protruding up the river toward her. Frozen, she realised that the red substance could only be blood.

But, how could it? The forest had been peaceful for many moons and there had been no signs of any sort of danger. The she-cat stood and fluffed out her fur tilting her head trying to understand…

She noticed the blood was seeping from the forest, trails of blood leaving red stains in the green grass.

"What in the world?" She asked herself, her eyes widened and flicked up, to look at the thick line of trees, she was sure she'd seen movement. She shook her head, surely, she was just being absurd, a new warrior like her barely out of her apprentice days.

Blossomleaf looked down snapping out of her trailing thoughts and saw a fierce splashing in the now red stream and whatever it was, was getting closer…

The brown she-cat struggled as she was pulled into to the deep crimson river, the calm river had turned from peaceful to being far from peaceful, the small rounded pebbles in the river had turned into jagged rocks, as sharp as the most powerful warrior's claws. Blossomleaf's eye were rounded with fear as she struggled against the rapids her mouth and nose flooding with water.

She thrashed her paws, but there was no use in trying to swim as the current was just to strong _Starclan save me!_ The she-cat thought as a large black shape got closer and closer… she began to panic before she felt something grab her paws and she disappeared underwater.

Struggling against the force of whatever was pulling her down deeper underwater, the she-cat unsheathed her claws and began slashing rapidly at whatever she could claw at, while struggling against both the rushing water and her attackers grasp. She managed to slice the attackers shoulder and kicked the it in the stomach with such force it was sent reeling.

Blossomleaf surfaced gasping for air, and looked back at her attacker and began to swim to the river bank her flanks heaving from exhaustion. As she reached the bank she collapsed in a heap of wet pale-brown fur, grateful that she had survived the ordeal, surely this wasn't a sign, just a bad dream…


End file.
